


I LOVE KYLE BROFLOVSKI

by SweetAwfulThoughts



Category: Cartman and Kyle, Eric Cartman - Fandom, Kyle Broflovski - Fandom, Kyman - Fandom, South Park
Genre: Anime, Bottom Kyle, Hate, Kyman - Freeform, Love, M/M, Obsession, Oneshot, Psycho, Stalker, Yandere, Yaoi, but there's a reason why he's top, i know I'm team bottom Cartman, knife, top cartman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAwfulThoughts/pseuds/SweetAwfulThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His body fell forward, making him land on the floor right next to me. He was smiling at me warmly, the same smile he always gives Kyle, my wish came true, he finally gave me that smile.</p><p>I pushed all my strength out to reach toward him and touch his cheek, "Cartman...no..."</p><p>Cartman was still crying as he smiled, "I love Kyle Broflovski."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I LOVE KYLE BROFLOVSKI

**Author's Note:**

> This was made at 3 a.m. yes there might be errors or grammar problems please don't mention it, I know!! XD

Eric Cartmam sat on his oliver green couch. A bowl of popcorn was placed beside him as he waited for his company to show. 

He became better looking when he entered high school. All his baby fat was gone and he slimed down from all that football practices. Now he was just bulky, and very handsome. Since freshmen year the boy stole my heart and ate it up so I couldn't get it back. 

I stood outside his window, watching him watch tv. My body was covered by a trail of bushes that led to his front porch. I held the camera in my hands, I've already took enough pictures of Cartman on the couch. I'm waiting for his special visitor to show up.

Step. 

Step.

I crouched down so the person who was walking down the sidewalk outside of Eric's house wouldn't notice me. The sound inched closer and closer, signaling to me that his date was here.

Knock.

Knock.

My heart stopped when I heard the door creak open and Cartman's voice spoke.

"Where the hell have you been!? I've been waiting for a fucking hour! Were you and Stan fucking the dogs or taking them on a damn walk around the block!?" He hissed out angrily. 

The guest laughed and answered him with a cocky remark. "The great Cartman had to wait on his ass for a whole hour for little old me? I'm honored. Now, let me inside fatass."

The only vision I got of the two was their feet. Cartman's brown leather shoes took a step backwards, allowing the red converse pair to enter his house. "God dammit I'm not fat!" Eric's pair of shoes followed shortly behind the others. The door closed quietly, alerting me that I could pop my head back up to the window. 

I was blessed that Eric's mother opened the windows so I can hear their conversations. 

His guest who was now easy to tell was sitting on his couch. "Is your mom home or is she whoring?"

Cartman glared at the other boy and sat next to him. "She's at her friends house." The brunet wrapped an arm around the boy next to him and smirked, "since she'll be gone for a while Kahl, I thought we could you know..."

"No." Kyle deadpanned and stared at the tv with a heavy blush plastered on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest when he noticed Cartman was trying to grab his hand. "We aren't having sex till you tell me why you and Butters were giggling during lunch."

I blinked at Kyle's rude attitude toward Cartman, who waited a fucking hour for him to walk his dog. Not to mention that he insulted his mother right in front of him. 

Eric groaned and rolled his eyes, "really? This again?"

Kyle gave him a deathly look of his own, "yes really, this again."

"We were talking about Craig and Tweek's little fight the other day. We weren't talking about you." He pouted and moved his face down so he was on the same level as the Jewish boy, giving him his best puppy eyes. "Honestly! You know if Butters said something about you I'd punch him in his mouth."

"I heard a rumor that you guys were talking about your next hookup; City Wok is known for teenagers to go and hookup in the bathrooms." Kyle stated blankly, not meeting the others eyes.

I had to cover mouth to hold back the little giggle that was bubbling up. The rumor was started by me, I'm such an evil person. When Stan told Kyle about this rumor his face completely dropped and I bursted into a fit of laughter. I thought Kyle was coming over to break it off with Cartman, it looks like it's working perfectly. He can't even look into Cartman's beautiful eyes.

"Me!? Having sex with Butters!?" The brunet got bug eyed, "do you believe that!? You know damn well I wouldn't cheat on you!"

Kyle's eyes draped down to the carpet of his house. "...I guess...."

Eric was getting angry by the way his face started turning red. "Butters isn't my type!" He rolled his eyes and fell back into the couch, crossing his own arms over his own chest. "For some damn reason I like people who think they're fucking smarter then everyone else." 

"I do not!" Kyle defended himself. "I'm just smarter then you asshole."

"You aren't smarter! You're a fucking Jew rat, that's what you are!" 

I smiled at their battering, it made me feel happy on the inside. Hearing Cartman call Kyle a "fucking Jew rat" like he used to made me want to beam of delight. It proves that Kyle didn't deserve a guy like Eric anyway. All he did was give to him, and Kyle repaid him by bringing him down.

Cartman growled at this discussion and stood up, "this fight is over." He grabbed the redhead's hand and dragged him over to the stairs, "we're going upstairs and resolving our differences by me fucking you into my mattress."

Kyle ripped his hand way with a brighter blush on his cheeks, "that won't help anything dumbass!" 

"Then what do you want me to do!?" Eric yelled.

"Just..." Kyle's arms uncrossed and dangled on his sides. "Just tell me the truth!"

"You want the truth?" Cartman asked.

"Yes!" Kyle answered impatiently. "Give me the deeds, did you and Butters have sex in the boys bathroom of City Wok!?"

"Alright." Cartman held a finger up to his chest, "I, Eric Cartman, never had sex with Butters." He stomped over to the redhead and grabbed his hands. "I did however, had sex with Kyle Broflovski on his mothers bed when I was a junior." The brunet bent his head down so his lips made contact with the back of Kyle's hand. "That is the truth and nothing, but the truth."

Emerald eyes stared down at Cartman, as if Kyle was making up his mind to believe him. After a minute he sighed and allowed Cartman to continue his repetitive kissing on his hand. "Fine. Sorry for suspecting you." 

My fists were clenching harshly at this sudden change in atmosphere. I started shaking when I saw Cartman forgive the other for accusing him of a hateful crime. 

Eric kissed the Jewish boy right in front of me and trailed down to his neck. The brunet began nipping at the others neck, enjoying the small moans he earned. Kyle had his eyes close as he stretched his neck out to give Cartman more access to mark him. 

"D-Did you say your mother won't be home for a while?" The redhead shifted his eyes off the brunet to look at the staircase.

Cartman stopped sucking on his jugular when he created a small purple bruise. He lifted his head up to meet the others gaze toward the stairs where his room was located. Rotating his head back to the smaller senior he smirked, "I still have the collar."

Kyle turned ten shades of red till he took Cartman's hand and led him up the stairs. "Shut up and let's go."

I felt tears filling my eyes. I shook my head and whispered quietly in hope my plead would be heard, "please stop." Cartman don't let him temp you into having sex with him. 

When the two were out of view I got out of my spot in the bushes and made my way to the tree beside his house. Climbing up the tree, it gave a good view of Cartman's room, allowing me to see everything he does in private. When I got up there safely I grabbed my camera and zoomed in on his room. I really need to thank Mrs. Cartman for opening his window enough so I can listen in on them.

Cartman was hovering over Kyle on the bed, they both seem to have gotten naked while I was climbing the tree. 

He was grinning down at the flustered Jewish boy, "are you going to miss me when you go to college?"

Kyle was about to open his mouth to speak, but gasped when Eric's hand brushed against his inner thigh. He put a hand up to his mouth and continued with his answer, "I-I don't want to think about that right now."

"Hm?" The brunet cocked his head to the side and moved his hand lower regions, "why's that? You could always stay here with me." 

The redhead felt a finger come closer to his bottom and felt his face heat up, "I-I can't! I-I-I need to go to H-Har-ah!"

I growled angrily when I saw Cartman's finger enter him. Kyle doesn't deserve feeling pleasure from him. My anger slowly drifted when I moved the camera up to look at Cartman's face. He licked his lips devilishly at the ugly site beneath him. I like to pretend he's above me, not stupid Kyle. 

"Who am I going to harass daily?" Eric purred and pressed an innocent kiss against the redheads lips. His finger started thrusting in and out of his boyfriend.

"I-I'll let you fuck Butters when I'm gone." Kyle announced, "long distance probably won't work..." He had to bite his tongue when Cartman's finger brushed against his prostate. "I-I aaaah-...give you consent..."

Cartman felt scorned by Kyle's distrust for him. "I'm not a horny dog." He ignored his boyfriends sudden eye roll. "I don't want no pineapple head dumbass either." The finger probing Kyle continued thrusting into the certain spot that made him moan. "Besides, I only want to do it with you, you squeal the most," he teased. 

Kyle flashed him a deadly stare. "Y-You know whaaaaa-ah, ah," he didn't have a chance to continue as he felt the finger leave him. It was replaced with Eric's member. "...E-Eric..."

Eric slowly thrusted inside Kyle, enjoying the conversation further, "I only want you to moan my name." His pace quicken when the redhead adjusted to his length, "don't let any of those damn frat boys touch you or I'll cut off their balls and feed their families in chili."

 

I couldn't watch anymore. I'm disgusted that Cartman allows Kyle to have sex with him, it's sick. I took a few pictures of Eric's body before putting my camera away and climbing off the tree. 

\----------------------

 

Cartman stood on the other side of the hallway with his friends. I was surrounded by my own group, but we never collided because our friends never make contact with the others. His friends were more into boy stuff as mine were into girl stuff. 

Eric had an arm around Kyle's waist as he was commenting on something Token said. The redhead boy had his left arm draped around his boyfriend's neck and was putting in his own opinion on the topic of the conversation. Stan agreed with whatever Broflovski said and nodded his head. Kenny mumbled something under his jacket and finished reading his dirty magazine. 

Jenny sensed I wasn't paying any attention to her or Heidi so she nudged my shoulder. "You okay?"

I blinked and nodded, "y-yeah..."

Heidi rolled her eyes, "do you have a crush on someone?"

"E-Eh?! M-Me?!" I wasn't going to deny it, but I wouldn't tell them who it was."...Maybe..." My eyes drifted back over to Cartman who was now smirking at Kyle and sticking his tongue out playfully. The Jewish boy leaned forward and kissed his cheek before he suddenly smacked him upside the head. What happened to the time he had a crush on me? Why didn't I give him a chance? Sure he had a little fat, but he wasn't obese. 

Jenny came up behind me with a smug grin, "a crush? Ohhhhh interesting! Who?"

"It's not really a crush..." I admitted truthfully, it was more like an obsession since freshmen year. "I just...think...he's really nice, and mature, and really funny." 

Heidi gazed over to the group of guys who bursted into laughter after Clyde burped and farted at the same time. "Yeah, they all look mature over there." She meant it sarcastically, but I know Cartman's true personality. 

Bebe came up from behind us and pushed me out of the way to get over to the boys. The girl with huge glasses and slightly overweight came after Bebe with a big camera. The blonde cheerleader ran over and started yelling at Cartman and Kyle. "You two, I need a picture of you two kissing for the yearbook!" She snapped her fingers and a fidgety Lisa came running shortly behind her with her eye already up to the lens.

Cartman twitched at Bebe's demands, "do we look like we want to be documented for the whole school to see our gayness?"

The blonde marched over and grabbed Cartman's head and rotated it so he was facing Kyle, "ahaha, shut it." She smiled at Kyle who gave her a scared expression. "And you my beautiful prince will kiss him."

"O-Okay Bebe." 

I had to laugh in my head because Bebe used to stalk Kyle for his ass. She basically did what I'm doing right now with Cartman. Bebe and I don't really meet eye to eye since grade school ended. Kyle is so scared of her it's hilarious.

Lisa's phone suddenly beeped. The chubby brunet put the camera down to glance at her phone. "Oh no. Bebe I gotta go, my mom just got hit by a truck!"

The cheerleader glared at the girl in glasses, "Lisa! The school is ending in three weeks! We need a picture of these two to show how open the school is this year!" 

"B-But my mom!-"

"Just go." She ripped the camera off of the girls neck and growled. "I'll do it myself." Bebe looked down at the confusing device and searched her surroundings. Her eyes landed on me, "hey you! Boo, do you think you could help a sister out?"

I didn't get a chance to open my mouth before she shoved the device in my hands. "Eh!? Me!?" Why would I want to do her a favor by taking a picture of the guy I love and the bitch he's dating!? "I'm sorry, but I don't know how to use it."

Heidi came up and showed me the correct button to push and pushed me toward the couple. 

Bebe, the girl ignoring my pleas started to countdown the boys with her fingers. "3, 2, 1! Take the picture!"

I sighed and put my eye up to the lens. In the small hole I watched Kyle and Cartman blush at the attention they were getting. Eric was the first to lean forward and press their lips together, making everyone around them go "awe". 

Snap.

Them kissing made me sick to my stomach. Pulling my face away from the camera I saw Cartman pull away from Kyle. He was smiling warmly, no cocky smile or smug grin, it was a kind smile. That was the kind of smile I want Eric to look at me like. 

"I love you Kyle Broflovski." He proclaimed happily, "I was going to wait till graduation day, but might a well do it now in front of our friends." The brunet dug in his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I understand you have to go to your dream college, but-"

Kyle gasped, "are you proposing to me dumbass!?"

Cartman blinked and looked at the box in his palm, "wha-?! No!" He opened the box to reveal a small ring with a tiny diamond in the middle. "It's a promise ring."

Broflovski has never blushed so much as he put a hand to his mouth, "oh...my god..." 

Stan and Kenny were giving goofy grins towards the Jewish boy. The raven boy gave him a playful wink, "we helped fatass pick it out so you better like it!"

Eric read Kyle's expression, he could tell his boyfriend was confused by the sudden gift. "Look, you'll be leaving in a few months..." Cartman couldn't believe he was being all mushy gushy in front of their friends. "I just want you to know I'm all in for our relationship to grow into something more."

Kyle raised an eyebrow, "do you even know what a promise ring stands for?" 

"Yes! This might be hard for you to comprehend, but I actually want to marry you after you graduate from college."

Cartman took the ring out of the box and held it up in front of Kyle's emerald eyes, "do you accept it?"

Kyle stayed silent for a minute before taking a glance over to Butters, "does this piss you off Butters?"

"Well uh, gee Kyle, I suggested it!" The innocent blonde chirped, "C-Cartman eh, didn't know how to uh, show you."

The Jewish boy in the green hat was dumbfounded, "o-ohhh...." He turned his attention back to his boyfriend, "are you sure you want to be committed?" He started naming off things Eric will have to do by using his fingers. "This means facetimes, phone calls, text messages, coming to visit, and emails."

"I'm not a senior citizen Kahl, I can work a phone and computer just fine."

"Our time zones might be completely different, will you make an effort to contact me?"

"I'm not Craig, I'll answer you even if Red Racer is on." Cartman commented as he earned a middle finger from the guy standing behind him. 

Tweet and Craig got in a fight over the raven boy not answering the phone at four because of that show.

Kyle smiled and nodded, "okay," he held his hand out to Eric, "I'll accept it!"

Bebe started gushing, "OH MY GOD THAT'S PRECIOUS!!" She snapped her fingers toward me, "take another photo!" The cheerleader ordered me as she held a hand over her heart from the fangirl attack.

I didn't take their picture, I dropped the camera onto the ground. It shattered in millions of pieces and got the attention of everyone in the hall, startling mostly the couple in front of me. My eyes filled with tears, my sanity finally snapped. A promise ring means to promise to be faithful to them till they're able to be married. Did I make Cartman buy it by spreading that rumor of him and Butters? 

Bebe shrieked at the camera pieces scattered on the floor beneath us, "w-what the hell!? That camera belonged to the school! It cost over a hundred dollars!" 

"N-No." I turned on my heel and left everyone wondering what made me act like this. 

I need to get out of here before I do something I regret...My state of mind was turning away from civil by seeing how Cartman treats Kyle.

Jenny and Heidi both didn't follow me, they stayed put to help Bebe finish taking photos. 

\----------------------

I knocked on Kyle's front door and waited for an answer. It's been a full week since I last spoke to any of my schoolmates. I realized I can't be happy unless I have Eric Cartman all to myself. 

My fellow senior classmate opened the door and peeked his head out. His eyes automatically landed on me, "oh hey, sorry I thought you were someone else." 

I held back the scoff and gave him a small smile. "Sorry, I just came by to have a little chat with you. I mean, our last week of high school is next week and I need to make sure we're on good terms." 

Broflovski opened the door wider revealing himself to me. He grinned at my choice of words and nodded, "I've felt there's been a little hostile tension between us."

"E-Eh? You knew?!" I exclaimed. He's smarter than I thought.

Kyle scratched his cheek nervously and averted his eyes away from me. "That's what I assumed." He pushed the door all the way open to allow me access to his house. "I mean...I've seen you look at me with a cold stare since freshmen year."

The year Kyle and Cartman first started dating. 

I walked past him and entered his house, clutching my purse that held a special item I was going to use on Kyle. When I heard the door close I searched the house for a sign of his families appearance. "Is your family home?" I asked blankly.

"No, they took my brother to go see some Canadian movie. Cartman was going to come over so I thought you were him." He came over and stood beside me, "so what do we need to talk about?"

Biting my lip, I didn't meet eye contact with his emerald eyes as I spoke, "I've been letting this go on far too long..." My words trailed on till I was speechless. 

Kyle was getting confused, "huh? Letting what go on?" 

"I love Cartman." I turned to face him and held my purse behind my back. "He loved me first." I shoved my hand into the bag and gripped the object's handle firmly. "You can't have him."

The redhead boy took a step back, taken back by my sudden change in tone. "Loved you? He liked you when he was in the fourth grade, it was just a crush-..."

"LIAR!" I yelled as my eyes darken. "YOU'RE THE CRUSH, I'M THE ONE HE LOVES!"

Kyle tried to be civil with me, but I noticed his eyebrow was twitching by my words. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, "I see, you're mad about Cartman and I's relationship." 

"I'll admit, it's my own fault I didn't give him a chance when I was younger." I stared the Jewish boy down that stood in front of me and started walking toward him. Every step I took, he took one back. "I forbid you marrying him."

Broflovski glanced down at the ring Eric placed on his finger the other week. He knew it was a symbol for marriage one day, but not so sudden. "Look, I get it. You now like him, but he's my boyfriend, you can't have him while I'm around."

"Heh," I laughed softly and gave him a mischievous smile, "I figured that would be the only way." My hand brought the knife out of my purse and kept it behind my back, "he's just using you to make me jealous anyway."

\--------------------

Cartman walked into Kyle's house and started unbuttoning his jacket, tossing it on the couch. He was happy to hear silence, that meant his family was still gone. 

I watched Cartman from the second floor of Broflovski's house. I hid behind a wall so the boy wouldn't be startled. If he saw my face that was covered in his ex boyfriends blood I'm sure he'd freak. When he came up the stairs I ran into the bathroom till he walked past me to enter Kyle's room. 

Eric reached for Kyle's bedroom door knob, opening it up with a huge smirk was plastered on his face. The brunet barged into the room in hope of getting lucky as he closed the door behind him. 

I smiled when my crush entered Kyle's room. It was going to be in no time till he sees the special gift I created him.-

"W-WHAT THE FUCK!?" A voice screamed from the room next door to me. "K-KYLE!? OH MY GOD, KYLE!?"

His voice, even full of fear was so sexy. I placed my right hand to my heart and felt it beating fast. It was time I confessed to him, now or never. Since Kyle was out of the way there was no one standing in my way of marrying Cartman. Strolling over to the bedroom that obtained Cartman and Kyle's body. I walked inside to see Cartman holding Kyle's dead body (that was wearing a bloody wedding dress and a stupid white flower crown drenched in his blood) in his arms. The brunet bursted into tears as he stuffed his face into the Jewish boys hair. 

He's crying? Why is he crying? I thought it was funny, Kyle actually looks like a bride. Did I do something wrong? 

"...Kyle..." Eric muttered in his hair and held him closer to his chest. "...ngh..."

I pouted and implanted the bloody knife I had in my possession in my back pocket. It was best to keep it out of sight till I needed it. Taking a breath I began to speak, "he looks lovely huh?"

Cartman's eyes widen at my voice and he snapped his head around to gaze at me. "Did...-Did you do this?"

This was the first time Eric had his full attention toward me...My cheeks became heated as I couldn't meet his beautiful sapphire eyes.  
"...Um...w-well..."

He turned back to Kyle and pressed his forehead against the Jewish boys cold temple. His eyes didn't stop overflowing with tears as he started yelling at me. "WHY!? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM!?"

I blinked, why is he yelling at me? I did this for him and he's acting like I had no reason for doing this. Taking my sleeve that was strained with Broflovski's blood, I put it up to my mouth to cover my smile, "because he thought you loved him."

"I DID FUCKING LOVE HIM!" He retorted my statement.

"YOU DON'T!" I screamed back and stomped my foot angrily. "YOU LOVED ME FIRST!" I shouted and pointed an accusing finger toward the succumb redhead. "YOU WERE SEDUCED BY KYLE AND YOU STOPPED CHASING AFTER ME!"

"I NEVER LOVED YOU. I ONLY LIKED YOU." He cried louder and snuggled closer to the corpse of his ex lover. "I LOVE KYLE!" He declared his devotion to Kyle and continued sobbing.

"YOU DON'T LOVE HIM! YOU LOVE ME!" I felt my hands starting to shake wildly and my lower lip suddenly trembling. "I-I-I'M YOUR ONE...AND...ONLY!"

Cartman picked Kyle up bridal style and placed him on his bed. His eyes landed on his hands where his promise ring was no longer on his finger. "Where's his ring?"

After taking a sharp breath I held my hand out to show him that it was occupied on my finger. "I'm wearing it. Heh, because I'll be your real bride."

He alternated his head around to glare at me, "I didn't give you the ring. I gave it to Kyle." 

He didn't give it to me? Just because he didn't give it to me doesn't mean I don't deserve it. 

Eric paced over to me and put his hands on both sides of my shoulders. Looking me dead in the eye, his fidgety hands started shaking me aggressively. "HOW COULD YOU PATTY NELSON!? WHY DID YOU TAKE AWAY MY ONLY HAPPINESS!?"

My eyes went huge, that was the first time he called me by my full name. My body was thrusted back and forth as I stared into the sapphire eyes that was full of hatred and confusion. 

"WHY!? WHY!? DAMMIT, WHY!?"

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his and felt him freeze up in fear. He didn't kiss back at first, but he endured our lip contact by moving out lips in sync before he pushed me away. 

"...This isn't..." Cartman brushed a finger along his lips that were covered by mine a few seconds ago, "happening..." He gripped his hair and went back to crying over Kyle's death. "I WANT KYLE!"

I twitched at his next words. How dare he mention Kyle's name after our first kiss! I grabbed the knife from my back pocket and made my way over to him. Tears of my own started to fill my eyes, no matter what I do, he'll never be mine. "No matter what happens, I will always love you."

Eric froze when he spotted the bloody knife behind my back. "......"

I raised up in front of my face, "just say you love me once, please. Don't say you love Kyle, just say you love me, and only me." I pleaded to the boy of my dreams.

Cartman stiffened his posture and glanced back at his dead boyfriend. His eyes were still open, laying on the bed it looked like he just watched Cartman kiss Patty. He felt ashamed. The brunet brought his attention on me and shook his head.  
"I'm not going to feed into your lies." He jabbed a finger into Kyle's direction, "that boy, you killed, is the only person I love!"

I glared at Eric and charged towards him, "YOU BETRAYED THOSE WORDS!" 

\----------------------

"Huff, huff, huff." I laid on the ground like a defeated animal. My side was cut deep and my crimson blood splattered on Kyle's rug.

Eric came over and took the knife that was now drenched in both, Kyle and I's blood. "Thanks Patty." He walked away from my body and made his way over to Kyle. "I have to say Patty, you don't really love me." 

I lifted my head off the ground, flinching at the pain in my side, "w-what?" 

"If you truly loved me, then you would've let me be happy with Kyle." Cartman twirled the knife around and sat on the bed. "You didn't love, you wanted to possess me."

Eric cupped Kyle's cheek, forcing the corpse to gaze at him with his dead eyes, "you can't stop me from being with Kyle." He closed Kyle's eyes in respect and placed a kiss against his lips, "I love him."

"C-Cartman," I began crawling on the floor toward the bed on the other side of the room. "What are you-?"

The brunet took the knife and traced the outline of his chest where his heart was located. "Maybe things would've been different if you didn't deny my attempts to date you as a fourth grader, but it's too late now." 

I made a trail of blood on the floor as I made it to Kyle's nightstand, "it can still work..." I broke into a small smile, "Kyle is gone."

"Yeah, he is." Cartman smiled down at me, "but I'm going where he's going." 

In a simple second, Eric decided he would rather die with Kyle, then live in a world without him.

Stab.

My eyes went big, "C-Cartman!" 

His body fell forward, making him land on the floor right next to me. He was smiling at me warmly, the same smile he always gives Kyle, my wish came true, he finally gave me that smile.

I pushed all my strength out to reach toward him and touch his cheek, "Cartman...no..."

Cartman was still crying as he smiled, "I love Kyle Broflovski."


End file.
